Letters
by AnjaliRed
Summary: Some letters with all the cooped up feelings, written by people who cannot survive without talking to them and this is their way of communicating.
1. Fred

**A/N : A letter from George to Fred after a month of his death.**

_Dear Fred,_

It has been a month since your death and the pain and grief you left behind is still there. No matter how many times everyone tries to cheer me up, it just doesn't seem to work.

Everything reminds me of you, reminds me of the time we spent together. Whenever someone comes near me I put on my fake smile, talk for a few seconds and run away by making some excuse. It doesn't work. Everyone sees though my feeble façade.

It hurts me to think that the only time we saw each other as old people was because of a charm during the Triwizard Tournament. And it doesn't help that everybody insists on treating me like a little kid whenever I come to meet them.

Everybody stares at me when I suddenly stop talking in the middle of the sentence expecting you to complete it, but you're not there. You broke our promise of staying together till the end of time.

I hate everyone's look of pity and I hate the way I can't seem to do anything without you. I feel like a cripple. I feel as if I should have been the one to die. You don't deserve this.

I am trying to move on, honestly. But it doesn't feel to me as if the war has ended. I have nightmares about you dying, the dead bodies of Tonks and Remus. I am not the only one suffering though. Harry, Ron and Hermione act as if everything is all right but I can see it is not, as I am going through the same thing.

There is going to be a memorial for everybody at Hogwarts every summer on the 5th of May. I have no idea how I can attend it without breaking down once again in front of everybody.

Even mom who is trying to act calm in front of everybody, can't pull it off. She went out of the dining room suddenly the other day because she called me Fred by mistake and when she realised it after a second she walked out of the room muttering apologies. She did not break down in front of everybody, you have to give her that.

Don't you understand how much pain you are causing by leaving us all?

I sometimes wear your sweater with the 'F' written in front and stand in front of mirror and pretend it is you who I am talking to and not myself.

Everyone is trying to revert back to the time when everything felt safe and everyone was happy.

_From George_

PS : Ron actually has some guts. He applied for Auror Training. Can you believe it, our Ronniekins?


	2. Sirius

**A\N : Turned out to be a lot more sentimental than I expected but still. Enjoy!**

Dear_ Padfoot,_

You've gone too. You've gone to meet James and here I am alone, with nobody by my side. It's like nothing's changed since James death, when I thought you were a traitor, Peter was dead along withJames and I was left all alone in this ruthless world.

Except you came back into my life and it felt worth living once again. But, now you have gone again. Gone for that one journey, in which I can't go with you.

It's like last time I am the only Marauder left again, only one left. You all go, just like that, with no idea of the mess you create when you leave. I am the one who has to patch up all the hollow spaces you leave behind.

You have no idea how sullen everything is. Molly keeps blaming herself, Harry doesn't talk to anybody and keeps on saying that it was his fault, if only he had not let Voldemort inside his head you would be alive today.

And even though I want to just break down and cry. Cry for you, cry for James, cry for Lily and cry for the life we all could have together. I can't, somebody has to be strong or who will take care of Harry.

He may not look like he needs it, but he does. He does.

Do you remember the time when we all were trying to decide baby names for Harry and everybody was shouting their choices. Lily was standing and yelling at James that there was no way in hell she was naming their child Harold and you kept on inserting your opinions which no one paid heed to, but you didn't care, you kept on speaking not caring if anybody was listening to you or not. And I just stood there in the corner laughing.

And come to think of it, that was the last time when we were all together, truly happy with no talks of the Prophecy dampening the conversation. And it feels so good to me right now that Peter was not there at that time with us or that memory would've been spoilt forever for me.

Do you still have that photo of Lily, James and Harry? The one in which Harry was riding a broomstick which you gifted him at his first birthday? And do you remember how frustrated James was when Dumbledore took away his Invisibility cloak and instead of trying to pacify him you were just riling him up more.

Can you imagine an alternate universe where James and Lily did not die and Harry had parents instead of his horrible uncle and aunt. Where you never had to go to Azkaban and Peter was never there along with Voldemort?

Maybe there is one universe like that where we are all happy and content with our life. Well no use imagining scenarios now, when they can't be true.

Just remember that I won't ever forget you. Your name will be imprinted in my mind just like James's and Lily's are.

Maybe I will come to meet you guys on the other side of the river and we can all be together again. It won't be sad for me if I die. It won't.

I won't ever forget you.

_ From, Moony_

PS : You still have those posters in your room which you had when you were 16? I really thought you were more sensible than that, P


End file.
